


Daddy Dean Drabbles

by DandelionDreaming



Series: Daddy Dean Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: This is the introduction story for the Daddy Dean Drabbles series:Having previously had a happy relationship with Dean, it has now been nearly two years since you saw each other last.When Dean was killed by Metatron and became a demon and a Knight of Hell, you spent all your time and energy looking for him, only to find him - and then disappear in the days following, leaving only a note. Today you're going to see Dean again for the first time, to tell him the full story of what happened that night. Why you left and never came back.***Note: This story is a spoiler for/adapted from the much more Explicit ratedThe Rookie Series.  If that's more your style, you may wish to read the series from the beginning or the full version of this piece from Work 10 in the series - 'If I Could See You One More Time' instead.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Series: Daddy Dean Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023070
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. If I could see you one more time

You were nervous as you walked down the stairs behind Sam, your nerves not helped by the way Dean stopped half-way across the room and looked up at you in shock. A mixture of excitement, anger and fear crossing his face before he folded his arms, and it shuttered closed. 

Sam quickly excused himself, giving the two of you time alone. 

You hadn't seen Dean since that night at the motel nearly two years earlier, when he was a demon - a Knight of Hell. You had naively thought you'd be able to handle him without Sam to back you up. That because of the love you had for one another - he would magically listen to you and just come along quietly. Instead he had done what demons do, taunting you, making you flinch and freeze as he ran his hands over your body, leaving you scared and trembling that he would take it further, surprised when he suddenly stopped and left you alone. Terrified when he threatened to do much worse the next time he saw you. 

You had fled back to the bunker immediately, intending to pack your things and get in touch once Sam had found a cure... until you discovered you were pregnant. You knew then, you had to stay away until you were sure it was safe for you to return... because it wasn't just you now, not just your safety that you were protecting. So you fled, leaving only a note saying you were sorry but you couldn't stay, and you would return when you could. 

You stood frozen on the stairs for a moment as Dean stared up at you, thinking back to that first argument you'd ever had with him, when you'd followed them here to the bunker, determined to have them train you to become a hunter after a vampire had killed your best friend. Dean just as determined not to train you, the two of you staring each other down until he eventually capitulated - beginning your training and calling you his 'Rookie'. The nickname becoming a term of endearment and love as your relationship evolved and progressed. No one has called you Rookie since the last time you saw him. Looking at his face, you briefly wondered whether he thinks you betrayed him, abandoned him, what names he might call you now.

You walked down the last remaining stairs and took a few steps towards him, trying to begin to explain, worried he wouldn't give you the chance when he interrupted. Only to be shocked into silence as his facade of anger crumbled, uncrossing his arms and nearly falling to his knees as he told you of his fears. That he couldn't remember any of his time as a demon and he was terrified that he had hurt you badly. So badly that you had left and never wanted to come back.  
Spending the many lonely nights and months since convinced that he must have harmed you irreparably that night. That it was the reason you had written the note and left... stayed away for so long. Your heart aching as you rushed to hold him. You had no idea he wouldn't remember that night, couldn't imagine what it had been like for him, the strength to keep going under that kind of weight, believing he'd done unthinkable damage. You let him get it all out as he cried, held him for minutes, hours, whatever time it took for him to release the pain he’d been torturing himself with for so long. Letting your own tears of loss, loneliness, fear and pain at missing him wash away at the same time.

*

Eventually you gently wiped his face and led him to a chair as the worst of the tears subsided, and he gathered himself together once again. He needed to be sitting down for this next part.

‘Dean that night…’ You sighed, sitting on a chair in front of him, holding his hand as you told him all of it. Watching him flinch, holding his breath, and then begin to breathe once again as you told him how it ended. That he had scared you, but not harmed you. Ultimately leaving you alone with an ominous warning that if he saw you again, you wouldn't be so lucky.

‘Baby, I’m sorry. I’m so freaking sorry.’ He exhaled, shaking his head.

‘Dean, it wasn't you. Its okay. But there is more.' He looked up at you, waiting. You stroked his cheek and smiled.

'So, I had no idea at the time, but leaving me alone like that. It wasn’t just keeping me safe.’ You soothed. 

‘It was keeping us safe, and I think the Demon version of you knew it. He stopped when his hand went over my lower abdomen. He talked about lineage. But it was like he was listening to something, having some sort of internal struggle - something that made him stop and reconsider. I think what made him stop - was because somewhere in there, there was still a piece of you. And as soon as that part realized, connected … you fought with everything, whatever tiny pieces of you that were left, to stop him, to protect me. To have him leave me alone long enough to get away... To protect us.’ You said softly, pulling out your phone, pressing it into his hand, the screen lit up with a picture of you and his children, his son and his daughter. Their chubby little faces laughing and smiling for the camera.

‘Whaa…’ he blinked staring at the phone, then you, then the phone.

‘I’m so sorry I couldn’t come back sooner, tell you – have you meet them. But the Mark and Cain, the Darkness ... Charlie.’ Your breath tightening, being back in the bunker, filled with so many memories of her, you momentarily felt her loss all over again. 

‘I… I wasn’t sure it was completely safe for them till now. When I heard the hold, Amara - the Darkness had on you, how much she wanted you and how destructive she was – I thought it was safer I stayed away, in case she tried to harm me – or them.’ 

Dean looked up, but you cut him off before he could ask. ‘And no Sam doesn’t know, I’ve been in touch recently, but he thinks it was just me wanting to come back, I didn’t want anyone here to know in case it put our babies in danger. The only person who knew was Charlie, she was there when they were born and came to visit a couple more times before… ’ 

You couldn’t finish the sentence, glad she at least got to meet them, that one of them was named after her. Your eyes glistening once again as you watched him try and take it in, nodding at the loss of Charlie, guilt twisting his features.

‘So I’m a – we’re? Whaaa…’ his breath coming in short gasps.

‘Yes, Dean. You’re a Dad. We’re parents. That’s Suzanne ‘Suzie’ Samantha Winchester named for her Aunt Suze and Uncle Sam, and that’s Charles ‘Charlie’ Dean Winchester named for Charlie and you. They are fourteen months old and a total handful, but amazing and you’re going to love them more than you ever thought possible.’ You smiled, stroking your hand down his cheek. 

‘I can’t. ..’ He was still staring at the phone, scrolling through the millions of pictures you had of them, each one making his grin grow wider. Little did he know this was just the start, you'd recorded and documented every minute of your pregnancy, birth, and their lives to date so he wouldn't miss a thing. From teething to fevers, first smiles to first steps. It wouldn't be the same as if he was there, but he'd still be able to watch, see it all, know them from the beginning.

'Twins, Rookie? H-How?' He stuttered.

‘Well, the usual way, my birth control failed and all the sexy time we spent ended up with double trouble. Maybe the Mark supercharged your sperm, between that and the biblical need to continue the Winchester lineage, it's surprising it didn't happen sooner.' You replied, realizing you needed to tell him more on that later.

'But I like to think it was that day, the day before you ... before.' You shook your head, still not willing to say the words 'you died' out loud. The flashback of Metatron plunging the blade into his chest making you shudder. 'That day when our souls connected and we used the Mark to channel our love for each other. Remember I said it felt like touching heaven? Well, that’s what it feels like to be around them too.’ You sighed, smiling softly. ‘Either way, they happened and they are already mini You and Me’s.’ You grinned.

‘Are they here?’ He asked, looking around.

‘They’re back at the hotel in town.’ You said. ‘I wanted to tell you. Answer your questions, give us some time first. But they will be so excited to meet you. They know who you are. I’ve shown them lots of videos and pictures every day since they were born, so they'd know you - know your face. I even played them messages while they were in the womb, so they’d recognize that sexy voice of yours. So they’d know their Dad. I held off their first birthday party, because - well you missed their birth, but I promised all of us that we'd have no more birthdays without you.’ You reassured him, watching his heart break a little. The smile returning as he looked back down at the phone. 

‘Shit baby. And you went through this all by yourself.’ He muttered.

You could see the guilt wash over him as he thought about the pregnancy, how you must have had to hide, not knowing if he was still a demon and hunting you, give birth, raise them – all without him.

His smile bemused as you told him him you had been taken care of by the Deer Woman, Saltherna, Charlie’s girlfriend Arianne and the other fairies. Saltherna honoring the debt she owed you both, after you helped capture her evil younger sister in Tulsa on a previous hunt. They had explained to you that while Dean's lineage was from Cain, yours was from Abel. That the two of you were destined, your love would heal and reconnect the separation of a great family, the original family, and a rift between brothers thousands of years old. That your twins would bring healing via a new generation. Their birth heralding the beginning of a new time, the dawn of new understanding and compassion for humans.

He rubbed his face, unsure what to say. Looking down at the table trying to process everything. You waited a few minutes for him to get his head around it all, watching those gorgeous green eyes flicker, the strong jaw line begging to be stroked, large biceps taut and tempting as ever, your patience wearing thin as you stared at the full lips, the strong hands, the muscles of his forearms. Wanting to kiss him but not knowing if he wanted the same in return. Sam told you he had moved nothing, the photographs of you both still in Dean's room, your clothes in the wardrobe, it all remained the same, everything exactly as you had left it, the knowledge giving you hope.

‘So are you just going to sit there all day or what Winchester?’ Your voice husky with emotion. ‘How many children of yours do I have to have, in order to get a kiss round here?’ You asked softly.

Finally that seemed to snap him back and he blinked, then chuckled, leaning forward, holding your face as his lips brushed yours.

‘How many do you want to have Rookie?’ He teased, kissing you properly, sweet and slow. His kisses even better than you remembered. 

‘How about we start with meeting the two we’ve already got huh?’ You whispered. 

He grinned kissing you again. Until both of you were speechless, just breathing and smiling at each other. You raised your hands to his face and held it for minutes, seconds, hours. Time didn't matter anymore. You were back. He was yours. You were his. All the pain of the last few years blown away. 

You'd had a lot of time to think and consider things over the past few months. You’d stay home, do research, keep safe because your children needed that, but they also needed a safe world to grow up in, one that was free of monsters and evil, and Dean was the best of the best. If he wanted to continue to hunt, you’d support him one hundred percent.

You smiled up into his shining eyes. 'Now, what do you say we go meet your children. Huh?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - the literal 'Meet cute'... Dean finally meets his children 💙
> 
>   
> Song: Chapter Name from: ['One More Time' ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4R8SbmSf5lTkEaCxzMuzcY) by Diesel.  
> GIF: https://justjensenanddean.tumblr.com/post/157639133387/dean-winchester-12x13-family-feud


	2. What's mine is yours, and yours is mine

You opened the door to the hotel room, the sweet Arianne waiting for you. You and she had gotten each other through the sadness of Charlie's death, and she had been a rock and helpful nanny for you and the children. She and Saltherna were right there throughout your pregnancy and when you gave birth, talking and helping you through all the long nights since. You knew Charlie’s death had hit Arianne particularly hard, but helping you look after Suzie and baby Charlie had been a welcome distraction. Dean nodded a tentative hello to her, quickly sidetracked as he glanced across the room.

The twins were awake, and both looked in your direction as you walked in, smiles and giggles lighting up their faces as Dean turned to you in wonder and astonishment.

‘They’re really real.’ He breathed, looking stunned as you got onto the floor, ready to catch them as Suzie ran towards you on adorably unsteady legs, Charlie giggling and crawling slowly behind her.

‘Hi, my darlings.’ You smiled, your arms wide as Suzie toppled into them. You looked up at Dean and then glanced down at the rug, encouraging him to sit on the floor beside you. ‘Wanna meet your Dada?’ 

‘Dada?’ repeated Suzie, looking at him as you held her hand. 

‘Hi, baby girl.’ He croaked, his eyes filling with tears as he crouched down, unable to stop his arms automatically reaching for her. She giggled as he swooped her up, his own emerald-colored eyes staring back at him as she tilted her head.

'Hey, Sweetheart. I'm your Dad. Look how beautiful you are.' Dean's voice low with awe at he stroked her cheek, drinking her in. His eyes never leaving her face as he sat down next to you.

Always the more suspicious and confident of the two, she stared back at him as she raised her little hands to feel his face, her own frowning in fierce concentration as she looked him over. No doubt trying to reconcile this 3D version with the pictures and videos she’d grown up with.

‘Dada!’ she pronounced, lightly slapping his face and giggling once again, causing all the breath to leave your body. Unaware how tensely you’d been anticipating them recognizing him, hoping they’d know him after all your efforts.   
Seconds later Charlie face planted into your lap, laughing. His crawling speed faster than his stopping ability. You picked him up and placed him in Dean’s other arm.

‘And this is your son Charlie.’ You whispered, watching the incredulity in his face as he looked between them, drinking them in. The sight of the three of them making your heart swell and tears fill your eyes, blurring your vision. You looked up to see Arianne softly leaving the room, tears in her eyes also as she gave you time together as a family.

‘Hi, guys. Hi Suzie, Hi Charlie. I’m your Dada.’ He said, his voice trembling as he kissed each of them and held them tightly to him. ‘I’m real sorry I haven’t been around, but I can promise you that won’t happen again okay? I’m never letting you or your Momma out of my sight ever again.’ He looked over at you, his face shining with love and overwhelm, loosening his grip as Suzie pushed against his shoulder. 

‘Dada – book.’ Said Suzie, pointing to a small pile of books in the corner. ‘ook!’ echoed Charlie, squirming and trying to head over to them. You laughed and headed towards the books, crawling to reach them and bring them back.

‘Geez Rookie, why have I never made you crawl for things before.’ Dean asked, watching you with a dazzled grin, brought back by his daughter’s sweet voice.

‘Dada.’ She demanded, her small palm smacking the books as you handed them to him, helping him arrange each child on the floor, inside the circle of his arms and legs. The naturalness with which he handled them making your heart sing.

‘Uh ok.’ He said, looking confused and tearing up once again when he realized it was a series of photo books, full of photos and stories about him. It was their favorite book series and now they were asking him to read it.

‘My Dad.’ He read, his voice husky and trembling. ‘My Dad is very brave. His name is Dean Winchester and he loves us very much.’ His voice catching, as he kissed each of them on the top of the head, looking at you with such love and emotion that you could hardly stand it.

‘Dada.’ Charlie agreed enthusiastically, smacking the page.

‘Uh. My Dad is kind and loving. He helps people. It's his job to save people so they are happy and safe. He is a …’ he stopped and looked at you, his eyes clouding. ‘He is.. a hero. And so is Uncle Sam. They help save the world.’ 

‘Yaaay.’ Shouted the twins simultaneously making you laugh.

‘We always do a yaaay at that part.’ You explained to him, making him chuckle. You watched as they made their way through the rest of the book, noticing how many times Dean felt like his heart was going to explode as he looked at them and read how much of him you had wanted to share and imprint for them. How clearly your love and admiration for him sang out of every page. You were pretty sure if Suzie and Charlie hadn’t distracted him with their smiles, demands and sweet shouts, he would have just curled up in a corner and cried from sheer overwhelm and too much happiness and love.

Luckily they weren’t about to allow that, not giving him a second to think about it once the book was finished, he had barely blinked before he was laying on the ground and they were crawling all over him. Giggling and sliding on him, pulling at his face, using him as a bouncy castle and laughing delightedly as he blew raspberries on their tummies and cheeks, lifting them in the air and curling them against him. They loved him already, and you were relieved as hell that they recognized and adored the heck out of him immediately. You had been sure they would love and adore him, but this was even better than you’d hoped.

‘What do you think Momma?’ He asked, snapping you out of your reverie, wondering what he’d said and marveling at how quickly he’d slipped into calling you that.

‘About what?’ You asked. 

‘The kids and I are hungry.’ He grinned up at you, like he’d been saying it for years.

* *

Later that evening, once everyone had been fed, you had bathed and sang the twins a couple of goodnight songs before bed, Dean joining in and chuckling that your choices were of course - old school rock tunes. You could tell he was surprised how poignant Sweet Child O Mine was when you sang it low and soft to your own children, watching how it hit him in the feels and he was starting to tear up all over again.

‘Jesus Rookie.’ He said, clutching his chest as you both snuck away from their room in the hotel suite and into the living area. ‘I think I’m going to have a heart attack from all the love. It's too much.’ He grinned, his breathing short, and you could tell he was only half-joking. You pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back, resting your head on his chest.

‘You’ll be ok, you got two kids to look after now. Can’t be wimping out with a heart attack after all we’ve been through.’ You teased.

‘Never. Not leaving any of you ever, ever again.’ He mumbled into your hair, his arms gripping you tight.

‘Thank you.’ He sighed, pulling back to you look at you, his hand traveling down your cheek. ‘They are incredible, you are incredible. This has been… everything. From where I was when I got out of bed this morning to where I am now? I’ve pinched myself so many times today to make sure it’s not a dream and I’m going to wake up alone in the bunker.’

‘Not a dream, not even dreamroot, or a demon or djinn. It's all real - I promise.’ You sighed back at him. ‘It feels so good to be back in your arms Dean. I can’t tell you how many nights I fell asleep wishing for this, trying to remember this. Hoping and trusting that you’d come back to me somehow. Back to us. That you’d even get to find out there was an ‘us’.’ Your voice trembling a little as you looked down.

‘Hey, what? What is it?’ He asked, concerned.

‘I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner and that you spent all that time thinking you’d hurt me.’ You whispered, knowing you’d done what you thought was right, but still feeling guilty nonetheless.

‘Baby - I’d live through that all again for just five minutes of today. If I had remembered that night, then I might have known you were pregnant and tried to find you. You did absolutely the right thing, it wasn’t safe before and you’ve done such a good job on your own despite everything. Like you said earlier, let's both of us stow the guilty crap and sadness, and just be happy. Cause damn, this is about the happiest I’ve ever been in my life… well except maybe that one night...’ He teased, watching your mood shift.

‘Are you seriously comparing that to meeting your children and seeing me again for the first time in years?’ You scowled, pretending to be annoyed.

‘Hey, it was an awesome night.’ He smirked kissing you hard.

‘Well, let's see if we can top it shall we?’ You said, leading him to your bedroom.

‘Oh yeah, baby. I’m all in on that.’ He grinned, suddenly picking you up and carrying you. Placing you on the end of the bed before pulling back a bit. His face soft as he stood staring at you.

'What?' You asked, curious as to what was going through his mind.

‘Just admiring how breathtakingly perfect you are.' He rasped.

'Oh, well why don't you come over here and do that.' You smiled, crooking your finger at him. 'I look even better up close and personal.' 

'That you definitely do.' He smirked, rubbing his hand behind his neck. 'But there is, uh - one more thing.’ His face suddenly serious as he took your hand, kissing it as he got down on one knee, taking you by surprise. Nervously wiping the other hand on his jeans before taking both your hands in his.

‘This is all unexpected as hell, so I don’t have a ring right now, or all the right things to say but Rookie,' He clutched his heart once again, steadying himself. ‘Jesus, you make my breath catch and my heart pound every time I look at you. You always have, from that first day when we pulled up and you were standing over that vamp, axe in hand, terrified but willing to go down fighting... part of me was like ‘Dude – she’s the one for you.’ 

He chuckled at the look on your face, knowing he had never told you that before. 

‘You have rocked my world, changed my point of view, and helped me through so many things. You stood by me through the Mark, bad decisions and a ton of crap. You make me laugh, hope, strive to be a better man, a kinder person. I like myself when I’m with you. I see possibility and light, where before it was death and dying. And now… now you’ve given me two incredible children.’ He shook his head in disbelief. 

‘I would do anything for you, fight for you, die for you, and most importantly live for you. You are more than I deserve or ever had any right to hope for. I want to spend the rest of my life making up for lost time, making you proud, making you happy and honoring all the amazing things you have done for me and earning the right to be yours.’ He gulped, a single tear tracking down his cheek.

So, I get that you might need some time. But whenever you’re ready - my beautiful, kind, brave, stunning, love of my life, best friend, mother of my children – wow, still getting used to that one.’ He grinned before quickly continuing. ‘ … most incredible woman I’ve ever known. I want to lock this down. Make that forever promise we’re always making - official.’ 

He gulped, wiping his hand across his mouth and lower jaw, his green eyes luminous and shining up at you.   
  
‘You don’t have to answer now, but would you agree to just think about it? Consider doing me the honor of adding the title of ‘wife’ to that awesome list, and marrying me one day?’ His eyelashes damp with unshed tears as he kissed your hand once again and smiled at you.

‘Holy shit. You came up with all of that just now?’ You gasped, tears of your own slipping down your face as your brain processed his beautiful words.

‘Well, I’ve kinda been working on it and going over it in my head most of the afternoon and tonight, or maybe since the day we met… But yeah.’ He smiled, sheepishly, wiping at his eyes. ‘So – will ya?’

Your eyes locked on his, filled with so much love and happiness that simply stopped any and every other thought. You didn’t know how long you held each others gaze, your breath in sync, it took a moment before you realized you hadn’t responded.

‘Yes. God yes. All of the yes.’ You said, pulling him up to kiss you, feeling the fire ignite through your body. 'I don't need time to think about it, Dean. Of course I'll marry you. Forever baby.' You smiled, kissing him harder. His mouth smooth and hot as your tongues entwined, his hands roaming and unzipping your dress, just as the baby monitor clicked and you heard Suzie crying.

‘Damn.’ You sighed, pulling back. ‘Welcome to parenthood Dean – I’ll be back in a minute Or, I might be in there with her the rest of the night.’ You rolled your eyes, moving to re-zip your dress.

‘You stay there baby. I’ll get her.’ He said, kissing you softly. ‘After all, I’m her Daddy and I’ve got a few nights to make up to both of them.’

He headed down the hall, making you smile stupidly as you heard him over the monitor, another tear tracking down your face.

‘Hi, my Princess. Look at you. Yeah, you’re so beautiful. Are you going to be a good girl for your Daddy? Go back to sleep, so your Mommy and I can make out and get naked? Celebrate the fact that she’s made me the happiest guy in the whole world. What do you say sweet girl?’

You heard her laughing and giggling, quietening as he began to sing to her. She was definitely going to be a Daddy’s girl, you could tell that already, both of you lulled and relaxed by his voice as he sang, unaware that you’d fallen asleep until you felt Dean’s soft kisses.

‘Hey, I wasn’t trying to sing you to sleep.’ He teased, his hands gently roaming once again. ‘Baby, we’ve got so much time to make up – I don’t think we’ll be sleeping for days.’ He rumbled, nuzzling into your neck, going straight to your sweet spot, hitting all your buttons as if you’d only been apart a few weeks instead of years.

‘I’m okay with that.’ You groaned.

‘Better be. Cause you’re stuck with me now.’ He said. ‘I know I said no pressure, and obviously, you can keep your name if you prefer, but baby - even if it's just in private – all I can think about is calling you Mrs Winchester.’ Noticing your reaction, he grinned. ‘Like that baby? Wanna be Mrs Dean Winchester huh?’

'I could get used to that.' You smirked as he moved back up to kiss you deeply.

'Yeah?' He murmured. His kisses soft and sensual, savoring each spot, nibbling and sucking your skin, re-committing it to memory, sighing with happiness as he went, reveling in you.

'So, when do you want to tell everyone else? I'm okay with whatever your plan is?' He mumbled, kissing your stomach.

'About the kids or about us getting married?' You teased.

'Both, either? Mom and I aren't doing so great at the moment, she's taking some 'me' time because she's not dealing so well with being back - but I still want her to meet her grandkids and come to my wedding.' His words smothered into your skin. 'Might even help a bit because she said she's missing Sammy and me as kids.'

'Mom? What? Huh?' You spluttered, sitting up and pulling away to look at him in shock.

'Sam didn't tell you? Yeah - Mom's back. Amara made it happen - calling it the one thing I needed. She obviously didn't know that my only thought when she said that... was you. You being okay and unharmed. God, marrying you, being parents... my brain couldn't have even comprehended this kind of happiness before today.' He smiled, kissing your nose. 'Awww man - and I can't wait till they meet Sam and Cass. Uncle Sammy and Uncle Cass, that has a great ring to it.' He said, pulling you close once again and grinning at you with such happiness your heart nearly burst.

'Yeah, it does Daddy. It sounds great.' You whispered.

'Ooh Daddy huh?' He smirked. 'Now _that_ sounds good when you say it. Say it again.' 

'Daddy?' Your voice low and husky.

'Oh yeah, baby. This is going to be fun.' His lips finding yours, his kisses sweeping you away and into forever.  


**I know for sure that you'd be mine** **  
If I could see you one more time**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics at the end and chapter name from ['One More Time'](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4R8SbmSf5lTkEaCxzMuzcY) by Diesel.
> 
> GIFS: http://deansdirtylittlesecretsblog.tumblr.com/image/155845732902
> 
> ***
> 
> For more of Daddy Dean - see the rest of the series and works that follow from here. They jump around a bit, essentially little snippets, vignettes and drabbles of Dean/Rookie/Twin life. Hope you enjoy 💙


End file.
